Exposición erótica -Adaptación-
by Melisa xD
Summary: Sakura con un poco de temor, debe posar en un calendario provocativo para recaudar dinero a favor del refugio animal donde es voluntaria, sin embargo, que el fotógrafo sea el sexy Sasuke, le hace descubrír que estar medio desnuda al frente de una cámara es malditamente estimulante. Y cuando una chica se excita, un poco de timidez no impide obtener lo que se desea. Adaptación.
1. Capítulo uno

Hola! Les presento mi adaptación del relato corto "Exposición erótica" de Paige Tyler al estilo SasuSaku; es categoría M por lo que recomiendo que a los que no les agrade que presionen la tecla de anterior y así nos evitamos problemas; esto se hace sin fines de lucros por lo que no permito el plagio en NINGUNA circunstancia y Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora si ¡a lo que vivimos!

**Capítulo Uno**

"Ya sabes, si esto no fuera por una buena causa, no habría forma de que estuviera haciéndolo," le dijo Sakura Haruno a su hermosa perra labrador de color chocolate, Katsuyu.

Ella medio esperaba que la perra la convenciera para librarse de esto, independientemente de la causa, pero su mascota sólo la miró como si dijera, "No me mires a mí, esta fue tu idea." De hecho, por la sonrisa canina en el rostro de Katsuyu, casi pensó que al animal le hacía gracia todo el asunto.

"Por supuesto que encuentras esto gracioso," murmuró Sakura. "Nadie te está pidiendo que te quites la ropa."

Katsuyu le dio una mirada intencionada que decía, "Eso es correcto. ¡Y ni pienses en tocar mi collar!"

Bueno, tal vez decir que se quitaría la ropa era una exageración. Ella podría hacer un poquitín de exposición artística de los hombros, quizás incluso mostrar un poco de pierna. Nada más que eso. "¿Cierto, Katsuyu? Trazaremos el límite en los hombros y piernas."

Realmente era para una buena causa. El refugio animal en donde obtuvo a Katsuyu dos años atrás, estaba organizando una especie de sexy calendario "desnúdate-para-la-causa", con el fin de reunir fondos. Sakura y las otras mujeres voluntarias, habían accedido a hacer las fotografías.

Hubo una organización de rescate animal en Portland que había hecho lo mismo el año pasado y tuvo un gran éxito, obteniendo miles de dólares para ayudar a apoyar su refugio. Cuando la dueña, en donde Sakura era voluntaria, le preguntó si lo haría, no fue capaz de decir que no.

Ahora que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del estudio de fotografía en el centro de Seattle, comenzaba a pensar que en su lugar debió donar algo de dinero. No es que fuera una mojigata o demasiado tímida ni nada de eso. Era sólo que nunca había hecho algo tan atrevido y audaz como posar medio desnuda para un calendario pin-up.

Pero ella había dicho que lo haría, así que no se iba retractar ahora.

Nunca podría enfrentar a las otras chicas del refugio si no lo hacía. Todas ya hicieron sus sesiones de fotos y no habían dejado de hablar sobre lo divertido que había sido.

Así que, tirando más de cerca la correa de Katsuyu, Sakura abrió la puerta y entró. Una pequeña campana adherida a la parte superior de la puerta tintineó, anunciando su llegada. Miró alrededor del estudio, creyendo encontrar a la fotógrafa esperándola, pero la mujer no se veía por ningún lado. Las otras chicas que hicieron la sesión de fotografía ya la habían descrito como alguien muy fácil con quien trabajar. Eso hizo sentir mejor a Sakura. Posar para una agradable mujer mayor no la haría sentir tan avergonzada.

Después de que unos minutos pasaron y nadie salió desde la trastienda del estudio, Sakura pensó que la mujer no debió de escuchar la campana. Tal vez se hallaba ocupada preparando las cosas para la sesión fotográfica. Ordenándole a Katsuyu quedarse quieta, Sakura se acercó para tocar la campanilla del mostrador. Era más ruidosa de lo que pensó que sería e hizo una mueca mientras hacía eco entorno a la sala. Le dio una mirada de disculpa a Katsuyu.

"Lamento eso. Estoy un poco nerviosa."

Katsuyu le lanzó una mirada que Sakura tradujo como, "Lo que sea," antes que se echara para lamerse las patas. Probablemente quería que sus uñas lucieran bien para la sesión, pensó Sakura, deseando estar tan relajada como su perra.

Sabiendo que sólo iba a ponerse más nerviosa si continuaba pensando sobre las fotografías, Sakura dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación. Además del sofá de cuero y dos sillas a juego, había una mesita de café y varias plantas en macetas que le entregaban a la habitación un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Pero fueron las fotos montadas en la pared lo que llamaron su atención. De todo, desde niños y animales, hasta bodas y retratos familiares, vida silvestre y paisajes, era una mezcla de color y blanco y negro, hermosas y artísticas. Ella pudo ver porqué los dueños de del refugio habían escogido a este estudio de fotografía para tomar las fotos de este calendario. Si salían la mitad de elegantes como las que se encontraban en la pared, el resultado sería una obra de arte.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Sakura estaba tan hipnotizada por las fotografías que no escuchó a nadie entrar a la habitación y saltó al sonido de la voz de un hombre. Con una mano en su garganta, se giró para ver al tipo más magnífico en el que alguna vez posó los ojos, parado justo frente a ella. Alto y musculoso con cabello oscuro y una mandíbula cincelada, él tenía el tipo de ojos conmovedores con los que una chica se perdería si no era cuidadosa.

La sonrisa que le destelló era suficiente para hacerla derretirse justo ahí, en ese instante. "Lo Lamento," dijo. "No quería asustarte."

"No lo hiciste." Ella sintió que su cara se sonrojaba al darse cuenta cuan lamentable sonaba, especialmente cuando era obvio que sí la había sorprendido. "Bueno, tal vez sí me asustaste un poquitito. Me encontraba observando las fotografías y no te escuché venir."

_Duh_. Alzó la mano para meter su pelo rosado detrás de la oreja mientras intentaba ocultar su vergüenza. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa mucho más inteligente, Katsuyu se paró y caminó hacia el hombre para saludarlo, con su cola moviéndose violentamente.

Sakura instintivamente abrió su boca para regañarla suavemente, pero el tipo ya se había inclinado sobre su rodilla para darle a la perra una caricia afectuosa.

"Katsuyu," le advirtió Sakura, luego le dio al hombre una tímida mirada.

"Lamento eso. Es su primera vez en un estudio de fotografía, así que está un poco emocionada".

El tipo se echó a reír. "Está bien. Sólo está siendo amistosa. ¿No es así, muchacha?"

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír mientras él le frotaba detrás de las orejas.

No sólo este hombre era totalmente ardiente, sino que también le gustaban los animales. Se preguntaba si tenía novia. Si no, quizás se encontraba buscando una.

Le dio a Katsuyu otra caricia, y luego se levantó. "Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿ciento?"

Ella asintió, preguntándose cómo supo su nombre. Su confusión debió de ser obvia porque él le explicó. "Soy Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los fotógrafos de aquí. Tsunade mencionó que vendrías para una sesión fotográfica con tu perro, así que simplemente sumé dos más dos."

"Oh". Sakura miró por sobre él hacia la puerta que daba a la parte posterior del estudio. "¿Tsunade está aquí?"

"En realidad, tuvo que irse más temprano. Su hija entró en labor de parto hace un par de horas, así que ella y su esposo se dirigieron a Olympia."

"Oh."

Sakura no sabía si sentirse aliviada sobre posponer la sesión o no. Había pasado la mayor parte del día preparándose psicológicamente y ahora tendría que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

"Tsunade me pidió que yo tomara las fotografías en su lugar, si eso está bien para ti," dijo.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. Ella no lo vio venir. "¿Te lo pidió?"

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. "Sí. A menos que prefieras regresar otro día. Entenderé si te sientes más cómoda con que ella te tome las fotos."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras que una parte de ella quería volver cuando Tsunade estuviera allí, otra parte deseaba terminar con todo el asunto de una vez. ¿Pero podría posar frente a un hombre? No estaba tan segura de eso. Por otra parte, la corta vestimenta que había traído no era tan reveladora. No es como si tuviera que desnudarse por completo frente a él.

Tampoco podía negar el pequeño cosquilleo excitante que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que un bombón como él le tomara las fotografías en paños menores. Ella se detuvo para pensar. ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Hace un minuto atrás estaba aterrorizada ante el pensamiento de que Tsunade incluso viera sus hombros. ¿Y ahora se estaba poniendo toda caliente y mojada por la idea de que Sasuke viera lo mismo? Está bien, el tipo estaba buenísimo.

"No," le respondió. "Ya estamos los dos aquí, así que bien podríamos seguir adelante y hacerlo." Caramba, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? El color subió por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que debió sonar como si ella quisiera saltar sobre sus huesos ahí mismo. "Me refiero a la sesión fotográfica."

Él sonrió. "Me di cuenta."

Se sonrojó aún más y alzó la mano para meter su cabello detrás de la oreja otra vez. Incluso Katsuyu la miraba como si fuera una idiota.

"Así que, ¿para qué refugio animal estás haciendo este calendario?" preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, aliviada de que él cambiara el tema. "_Personas para Mascotas_. Está en la Avenida."

"¿En serio? Adopté a mi perro allí."

"¿Tienes un perro? ¿De qué raza?"

"Es mitad collie." Sasuke gesticuló hacia la fotografía en la pared detrás del mostrador. "Esa es su foto."

La sonrisa de ella se amplió cuando vio la foto. El perro de tonos blanco y negro parecía juguetón, aunque alerta y vigilante al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó, desviando su atención de vuelta a Sasuke.

"Bob."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Bob? Ese no es nombre para un perro."

Sasuke miró la fotografía por un momento, considerándolo, luego se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Luce como un Bob para mí."

Sakura se giró para estudiar al adorable perro nuevamente. No, a ella no le parecía.

"El baño está al final si quieres cambiarte," sugirió Sasuke. "En la segunda puerta a la derecha."

Sakura se volvió hacia él. Había estado tan interesada en hablar sobre su perro, que casi se olvidó del motivo real de su visita. "Bien, gracias." Le dio a la correa que tenía en su mano un suave tirón. "Vamos, Katsuyu."

"Ella se puede quedar aquí conmigo mientras te cambias, si quieres." Se ofreció Sasuke.

Miró a Katsuyu, luego a él. "Seguro. Si no te importa."

Entregándole la correa de la perra, Sakura le dijo a Katsuyu que sólo se tardaría unos minutos, entonces se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del estudio. A medida que pasaba por entre las luces, sombrillas y diversos equipos fotográficos, se sorprendió por el grado de profesionalismo de todo. La hizo sentirse como una modelo de verdad. _Cierto_. Como si las modelos reales estuvieran tan nerviosas antes de su sesión fotográfica.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta. Debido a que las fotos del calendario eran de contenido sensual, ella y las otras mujeres que posaron, se les ocurrió la idea de usar lencería para la sesión. La camisola y las bragas de bikini que algunas de sus amigas utilizaron parecían ser demasiado reveladoras para ella, así que, en cambio, optó por su corta bata favorita de seda. Observando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero cuando se ataba el cinturón alrededor de su delgada cintura, se alegró de elegir ese atuendo. No sólo la linda bata verde claro acentuaba sus esbeltas curvas, sino que también mostraba sus piernas largas. Se había puesto maquillaje justo antes de ir al estudio, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue retocar su brillo de labios, pasó los dedos por su largo cabello, y ya estuvo lista. Tomó un profundo aliento, le dio a su reflejo una última mirada, y luego abrió la puerta.

Cuando Sakura caminó hacia el estudio, encontró a Katsuyu acostada a los pies de Sasuke con su cabeza entre las patas mientras él estudiaba la cámara entre sus manos. Cuando se acercó, ambos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarla. Katsuyu inmediatamente se levantó y caminó para saludar a Sakura. Sasuke, en cambio, se quedó parado ahí, con la cámara en sus manos aparentemente olvidada, mientras él admiraba su esbelta figura envuelta en una bata y sus largas y desnudas piernas. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ante obvia apreciación de sus ojos oscuros y tímidamente de inclinó para darle a Katsuyu una suave palmada en la cabeza.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Podemos comenzar en cuanto estés lista."

Sakura se enderezó para darle una mirada avergonzada. "Nunca antes he hecho modelaje, así que no estoy muy segura ahora de cómo debo posar."

Él sonrió. "No hay problema. ¿Por qué no se ponen tú y Katsuyu de pie en el estrado delante del telón de fondo y comenzamos con unas tomas para calentar? Tengo la cámara conectada a un monitor, así que puedes verte a ti misma mientras saco las fotos."

Ella asintió. Ese era un montaje elegante. "Está bien. Vamos, Katsuyu."

Moviendo la cola, Katsuyu siguió ansiosamente a Sakura hasta la plataforma elevada y se sentó de forma obediente.

"Eso está bien," dijo Sasuke. "Sonríe para mí."

Sakura siguió sus instrucciones, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y dándole lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa natural.

"Genial." Sasuke levantó su cámara y sacó algunas fotos. "Está bien, la misma sonrisa, pero esta vez, pon tus manos en las caderas."

Ella así lo hizo, dejando descansar sus manos libremente en la curva de las caderas e inclinando un poco una pierna. Recordando lo que él dijo sobre mirarse en el monitor, lanzó una rápida ojeada en esa dirección y vio que ella y Katsuyu lucían bastante bien. Todo ese asunto del monitor era genial.

"Muy bonito." Tomó algunas fotografías más, y luego la miró por sobre la cámara. "Está bien, intentémoslo contigo arrodillada al lado de Katsuyu."

Se dejó caer en una rodilla junto a la perra y puso un brazo rodeando amorosamente a Katsuyu. "¿Así?"

"Perfecto." Sacó más fotos, girando la cámara primero a un lado, y luego al otro mientras él se movía un poco de derecha a izquierda.

Él bajó la cámara para destellarle una sonrisa sexy. "Si todas las mujeres son tan hermosas como tú, estoy seguro que terminaré comprando un calendario."

Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido y alzó una mano libre para meterse el pelo detrás de la oreja de manera avergonzada.

"Mantén esa pose," ordenó Sasuke.

Aunque Sakura se sorprendió, pero obedeció. No habría pensado que la casi cándida pose fuera particularmente digna de estar en el calendario, pero decidió dejárselo a Sasuke. Después de todo, él era el fotógrafo. Pero cuando ella miró hacia el monitor, se percató que la imagen sí lucía un tanto sexy.

Sacó lo que deberían haber sido unas veinte o treinta fotos desde varios ángulos con ella en esa pose, antes de bajar la cámara para darle otra sonrisa. "Sabía que ibas a ser natural en esto."

Sakura rió. "Yo no sé nada de eso."

"Cambiarás de opinión cuando veas estas fotos impresas," le aseguró.

"¿Qué tal si te sientas sobre una cadera con tus piernas un poco escondidas debajo de ti?"

Hizo lo que le pidió, descansado su cadera en contra de Katsuyu mientras acomodó sus piernas a un lado. El movimiento causó que la bata se abriera un poco más arriba en los muslos, pero ella no se movió para ajustarla. Se suponía que las fotografías debían ser sexys y si la forma en que la mirada de Sasuke se mantuvo allí era una indicación, entonces mostrar un poco de pierna era definitivamente sexy. ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso podría vender más calendarios.

"Está bien," dijo. "Ahora pon tus brazos alrededor de Katsuyu.

Perfecto."

Mientras Sasuke continuaba tomando fotos, Sakura miró a Katsuyu por la esquina de su ojo para ver a la perra lanzarle a la cámara una enorme sonrisa canina y tuvo que contener la risa. _Qué lindura_.

"Inclínate un poco y déjame ver algo más de ese hermoso escote," le indicó Sasuke.

¿Escote? Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera mostrando escote alguno, pero una rápida mirada le demostró que su bata se había abierto un poco, no sólo revelando el encaje de su sujetador de satín rojo, sino que la parte superior de sus pechos también. Sonrojada, ella se inclinó hacia delante para mostrarle a la cámara –y a Sasuke- un poco más. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esto.

"Oh sí, justo así," susurró. "Mantén esa pose para mí."

Sakura no estaba segura si fue la manera ronca en que dijo las palabras o la provocativa y sexy pose, pero mientras Sasuke se movía más cerca para sacar las fotos, ella sintió una repentina oleada de calor que se concentraba entre sus muslos. Joder, en realidad se estaba excitando.

Cayendo sobre una rodilla frente a ella, Sasuke bajó la cámara y se acercó con la mano libre para cepillar gentilmente el pelo con sus dedos.

El contacto envió un hormigueo de electricidad, que nunca antes había sentido, cruzando su cuerpo y quedó sin aliento. ¿También lo había sentido él? Se preguntó. Por la mirada en sus ojos le hizo pensar que sí, pero antes de que pudiera estar segura, Katsuyu interrumpió el momento al levantarse, salir de la tarima, y caminar fuera del estudio.

Sakura miró con asombro cuando la perra desapareció a través de la puerta hacia el área de espera. Recordando abruptamente el motivo por el que se encontraban allí, abrió la boca para llamar a Katsuyu para que regresara, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

"Está bien," dijo, bajando su mano. "Tenemos suficientes tomas para el calendario."


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo Dos**

"Oh." Sakura no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando Sasuke se paró. "Me estaba divirtiendo tanto, tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras que tomar algunas más."

Él la observó en silencio por un momento, entonces le dio una sonrisa perezosa. "Sólo porque tengamos suficiente para hacer el calendario, no significa que no pueda sacar algunas fotografías más. Y si te gustan algunas de esas, más que las otras, puedo simplemente usar PhotoShop para incluir a Katsuyu más tarde."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba su oferta. El estudio fotográfico había donado sus servicios para el refugio, así que realmente no debería ocupar más de su tiempo. Por otra parte, no todos los días un tipo ardiente le tomaba fotografías.

"Está bien," dijo. "Pero sólo si estás seguro que no te molesta."

La boca de él se torció. "¿Si acaso me importa sacarle fotos a una hermosa mujer como tú? Es un trabajo difícil, lo admito, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo."

Ella rió, sus mejillas se colorearon ante el cumplido. Dios, este sujeto sabía exactamente qué decirle a una chica.

Sasuke se agachó apoyándose en una rodilla frente a ella, con la cámara en ristre. "Bien, ahora que Katsuyu salió de la habitación, muéstrame tu mejor mirada sensual."

Sakura no estaba muy segura de cómo ser sensual, pero decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma. Poniendo sus manos en el suelo frente a ella, se inclinó hacia delante para mostrarle un poco más de escote y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

Él inmediatamente empezó a tomar fotos. "Oh sí, eso es de lo que hablo. Sigue así."

Ella se rió ante sus palabras, incapaz de evitarlo. Se asomó por detrás de la cámara para lanzarle una mirada curiosa.

"¿Por qué te detienes? Estaba perfecto."

"No estoy tan segura si puedo hacer una buena mirada sensual," le contestó.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Y tampoco la cámara. Pero si no me crees, haz lo mismo y esta vez echa un vistazo al monitor."

Esperando no lucir tan ridícula como se sentía, Sakura mantuvo la misma pose, luego miró el monitor después de que le tomara una foto. Lo que vio, la hizo mirar dos veces. Con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, sus ojos verdes medio escondidos bajo la espesa franja de pestañas negras, la parte superior de sus pechos cubiertos de encaje asomándose por sobre la bata de seda, no sólo no lucía ridícula, sino que parecía ser la exacta definición de sensualidad. Ese pensamiento envió otra corriente de excitación a través de su coño.

"Hermosa," dijo Sasuke. "Ahora, deja caer un poco la bata por tus hombros para mí."

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió, esperó a que le tomara otra fotografía, entonces, impulsivamente levantó su cabello con su mano libre y le lanzó un beso al aire por encima de su hombro.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Eso es. Muéstrame más. Diviértete con ello."

Ella bajó su mano, dejando caer el pelo por su espalda mientras cambiaba de posición. Apoyada con su cadera, se inclinó hacia delante para darle una sexy ven-acá mirada. Mientras lo hacía, la bata se deslizó hasta sus codos, exponiendo completamente su sostén de encaje ante la cámara y al hombre detrás de ésta. El gemido de aprobación de Sasuke fue todo el estímulo que necesitó para seguir adelante. Rodando sobre su espalda, se apoyó con lo codos y levantó sus piernas desnudas al aire.

"Mantén esa pose," dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba más fotos. "Muy bonito."

Olvidando el comentario anterior que le hizo a Katsuyu, sobre no mostrar nada más que las piernas y un poco de hombros, Sakura se vio a sí misma yendo por el cinturón de su bata. Pero entonces dudó. ¿Se atrevería? El sujetador y las bragas a juego que llevaba podrían considerarse diminutas, pero no eran tan distintas a un bikini, de esos que usualmente se ponía. Además, posar para unas fotografías subidas de tono era bastante divertido. Como si fuera su propia sesión fotográfica glamorosa.

Con lo labios curvándose en una sonrisa traviesa, Sakura lentamente desató el cinturón y dejó que la bata cayera para darle a Sasuke y a su costosa cámara digital de alta tecnología, una buena y larga mirada a su cuerpo semi desnudo. Por su acelerada respiración, ella tuvo el presentimiento que a él le gustaba lo que veía.

Rodando sobre su lado para enfrentarse a él, se apoyó sobre su codo y levantó su pierna superior hacia arriba. Mientras Sasuke capturaba su pose con la cámara, ella observó el monitor y le complació ver lo sensual que se veía. A pesar de que siempre había sido bastante segura con su cuerpo, verse a sí misma de este modo la hizo sentirse incluso más sexy. Le recomendaría hacer esto a cualquier chica que buscara mejorar su imagen personal. Atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes, volvió su atención hacia Sasuke y le lanzó una mirada provocativa.

"Oh sí, eso es," dijo. "Hazle el amor a la cámara."

Sakura no había pensado que lo que estaba haciendo era hacerle el amor a la cámara, pero esas palabras hicieron que su centro temblara aún más entre sus piernas. Se preguntó si la idea de posar como modelo de página central era lo que encontraba excitante, o si era en realidad el hacer esto frente a un hombre tan arrebatador como Sasuke. Mientras ella se sentaba, decidió que era un poco de ambas.

Preguntándose qué tan juguetona podía ponerse con la picante sesión fotográfica, Sakura lentamente pasó los dedos por su escote, luego cubrió sus pechos envueltos de raso con sus manos. Los pezones se endurecieron bajo la tela con su caricia, y tuvo que sofocar un pequeño gemido. Dios, cómo le gustaría quitarse el sujetador y simplemente darles un suave pellizco. La urgencia era demasiado poderosa para resistirse y se vio a sí misma intentando alcanzar su sostén para desabrocharlo. Sin embargo, una vez que sus dedos encontraron los ganchos, titubeó, no muy segura si debía continuar. Pero entonces vio un destello de anticipación en los ojos de Sasuke y su pulso se aceleró agitadamente. Supo en ese momento que no se iba a detener.

Desenganchando los broches, perezosamente empujó unas de las correas, luego la otra por su hombro. Pero en vez de quitarse el corpiño de inmediato, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos, se inclinó hace delante lo suficiente como para burlarse un poco de Sasuke antes de hacer la gran revelación. Sasuke se acercó aún más, su dedo haciendo clic en el botón de disparo con furia. "¿Estás segura que nunca antes habías hecho esto?"

"Estoy segura." Ella ladeó un hombro hacia delante y le dio una linda mueca. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque sabes exactamente cómo seducir a la cámara."

Sakura se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de la cámara. En algún momento, esto se había convertido en seducir al hombre detrás de ésta.

Se preguntaba si estaba funcionando. Decidiendo que había sólo una manera de descubrirlo, lentamente dejó caer su sostén para revelar sus pechos desnudos.

Sasuke bajó la cámara para mirarla. "Maldición," suspiró.

Ella le lanzó una tímida mirada y cruzó sus brazos por sobre sus pechos otra vez. "¿Fue demasiado para ser la primera sesión fotográfica?"

La comisura de su boca se alzó mientras volvía a tomar fotos. "En lo absoluto."

"Bueno, en ese caso…"

Dejando la frase sin terminar, Sakura tranquilamente descruzó los brazos y acarició sus pechos. Ella tomó cada pezón rosa enrojecido entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y les dio un firme apretón. Un hormigueo de placer la atravesó y jadeó.

"Dios, eso es tan caliente," dijo Sasuke.

Las palabras roncas provocaron espasmos en su entrepierna. Queriendo ver qué tan caliente lucía en realidad, ella observó el monitor y se asombró al darse cuenta que no sólo se veía sexy, sino que tan lujuriosa como el infierno.

"Apóyate hacia atrás con tus manos y cruza una rodilla sobre la otra," le indicó Sasuke.

Hizo lo que le pidió, balanceando perezosamente la pierna. "¿Así?"

"Justo así."

Sakura esperó hasta que él sacó unas cuantas fotografías de esa pose antes de estirar una pierna frente a ella y llevar la otra hacia arriba.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió la humedad entre sus muslos y se dio cuenta que sus bragas estaban mojadas con su excitación. Si ella deslizaba una mano dentro de éstas, estaría segura que se encontrarían empapadas.

_Entonces, ¿qué te detiene?_

Lanzándole a la cámara una mirada que haría orgullosa a una modelo de Playboy, enganchó el pulgar en los tirantes del bikini y lentamente los bajó sobre la curva de su cadera. A pesar de que no podía ver los ojos de Sasuke detrás de la cámara, se dio cuenta por la brusca inhalación, que le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la sesión fotográfica. Bastante complacida consigo misma, ella continuó descendiendo centímetro a centímetro sus bragas hasta que se encontraron envueltas alrededor de sus muslos. Luego las bajó incluso más.

Se preguntaba si Sasuke podría ver cuan excitada esta pequeña y traviesa sesión fotográfica la estaba dejando. La noción de que él podría saberlo era más que un afrodisíaco. Antes de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, cerró sus ojos e introdujo una mano entre sus piernas para acariciar con los dedos los pliegues de su centro. Dios Santo, se hallaba empapada. Su clítoris palpitaba, rogando que lo acariciaran y, esta vez, ni siquiera intentó contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo excitante que es esto?"

Ante el sonido de la voz de Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos para descubrir que ya no estaba tomándole fotografías, pero, en cambio, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos oscuros cargados de lujuria. El recordatorio de que ella tenía audiencia sólo hizo que el acto de darse placer a sí misma fuera incluso mucho más candente. Su mirada se dirigió a la erección que era claramente visible en la delantera de sus vaqueros y los labios de ella se curvaron en una sexy sonrisa. Al diablo con seguir siendo tímida. Lo deseaba. "¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo demuestras?"

Sakura no sabía quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido por sus palabras, si ella o Sasuke. Normalmente, no hacía proposiciones a hombres que acababa de conocer. Al contrario, le gustaba llevar las cosas muy despacio. Pero esta noche ella parecía haber desechado sus inhibiciones junto con la bata. Además, se había sentido atraída por el atractivo fotógrafo desde el momento en que lo conoció y justo ahora, no podía pensar en nada más que en sentir su duro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Aún así, Sasuke se quedó mirándola por tanto tiempo, que Sakura tuvo miedo que no fuera a aceptar su oferta. Sin embargo, después de un momento, él dejó la cámara y subió a la tarima. Su pulso se aceleró cuando se arrodilló a su lado. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero, en cambio, deslizó su mano por su largo cabello e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Su boca era suave pero firme sobre la de ella, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro entrecortado cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y entrelazaron. Ansiosa por descubrir si realmente estaba tan bien dotado como creía, deslizó sus manos por la parte frontal de su torso. Para su deleite, él estaba duro y firme bajo la camiseta azul marino, y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran apreciativamente cada músculo. Siempre le atrajeron los tipos que se ejercitaban.

Sasuke se alejó de su boca para observarla, sus ojos oscuros destellaban hambre. "He querido hacer eso desde que entraste por la puerta."

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó suavemente.

Él la besó otra vez antes de responder. "Por el código de ética del fotógrafo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Hay un código de ética para los fotógrafos?"

Otro beso. "Seguro. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de él?"

Tenía la leve sospecha que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no le reprendió por ello. En cambio, simplemente sacudió su cabeza y presionó su boca contra la suya. "No."

"Estoy sorprendido. Es muy estricto." Tomó el labio inferior con su boca y lo succionó. "Aunque el código no fue lo único que me impidió besarte."

Ella gimió mientras él tentaba sus labios con besos de mariposa. "¿No lo fue?"

"No. No estaba seguro si había un novio en la escena o no."

"No lo hay."

"Bien."

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay una novia en la escena?"

"Ninguna novia. Soy un agente libre."

"Bien."

Él capturó su boca con la suya en otro beso abrasador antes de que pudiera contestar y unos momentos después, cuando levantó la cabeza para trazar un camino de besos por la curva de su mandíbula, ella olvidó lo que había estado a punto de decir. Mientras él la besaba por el cuello, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole acceso a cualquier lugar que quisiera ir. El ángulo la dejó en una perfecta posición para ver el monitor y echar un vistazo a la última foto que Sasuke le tomó. En ésta, ella estaba inclinada hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos y su mano entre las piernas mientras se daba placer a sí misma.

"¿Verte a ti misma de ese modo te excita?"

Sakura arrastró su mirada lejos de la pantalla para observarlo, con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas. "Un poco. ¿Eso me convierte en una pervertida?"

"Tal vez. Pero me gusta lo perverso." La besó duramente. "No te muevas. Volveré enseguida."

Sasuke ya estaba de pie antes de que ella pudiera averiguar hacia dónde se dirigía y lo miró curiosa cuando él tomó la cámara digital que había estado usando y la puso en el trípode. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si iba a sacar más fotografías. Estuvo a punto de interrogarlo cuando regresó y se arrodilló a su lado nuevamente.

"Puse la cámara en automático para que tome fotos de cada momento," le explicó antes de que pudiera preguntarle. "De ese modo podrás ver todo lo que hacemos."

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el monitor y veía con fascinación cómo las fotografías cambiaban luego de un momento mientras la cámara capturaba sus imágenes. Era como estar en una sesión pornográfica privada. Su coño se contrajo ante esa idea tan traviesa. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una chica mala?

Sakura le lanzó una lenta y sexy sonrisa a Sasuke. "Entonces, montemos un espectáculo para la cámara."

Levantándose sobre sus rodillas frente a Sasuke, pasó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y la jaló hacia arriba. Alzó la mano hasta su cabeza y lo ayudó a quitársela, arrojándola a un lado, y dejó su magnífico torso desnudo ante su hambrienta mirada. Ella lo observó con apreciación, absorbiendo el six-pack que tenía por abdominales y sus pectorales bien definidos, preguntándose otra vez porqué diablos él pasaba su tiempo detrás de la cámara en vez de estar frente a ésta. Maldita sea, si estaba bien formado.

Ella pasó sus manos por los músculos lisos de su pecho y por sobre sus hombros anchos, suspirando por la manera en que se flexionaban bajo su caricia. No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo sexo con un tipo simplemente porque era un bombón. El pensamiento de tener su dura longitud dentro de ella prácticamente la tenía jadeando de necesidad y envolvió una mano alrededor de su nuca para jalarlo en busca de un beso. Esta vez, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, hundiendo la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Sasuke hizo un sonido profundo en su garganta. Pasó una mano por su cabello y, con la otra, ahuecó suavemente su seno. Sakura gimió en contra de su boca mientras él tomó su pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y le dio un gentil apretón. Ella siempre había tenido los pezones sensibles, pero esta noche parecían estar más receptivos ante las caricias. O quizás Sasuke sabía cómo hacerles el amor mucho mejor que cualquier otro hombre que conociera. Podría dejarle hacer esto toda la noche.

Fue por ese motivo que casi protestó cuando quitó su mano. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que había dejado de jugar con sus pechos para poder recostarla gentilmente en el suelo. La miró, observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. "Dios, eres hermosa."

El halago calentó a Sakura por todo el camino hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Le habría dado las gracias, pero Sasuke ya se había inclinado hacia delante para besar lentamente a lo largo del interior de su pierna extendida. Ella se lamió los labios con anticipación mientras él se acercaba más y más a su entrepierna. Pero, para su sorpresa, pasó de largo su sexo y fue directamente a sus senos otra vez, ahuecándolos con ambas manos. Ella jadeó cuando cerró su boca en el mismo pezón con el que antes había estado jugando. Así que, al hombre le gustaban los pechos ¿no? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Debería haberlo sabido por la forma en que sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados a ellos durante toda la sesión fotográfica.

Ella echó un vistazo al monitor mientras él le chupaba uno de sus pezones, sin poder creer lo sexy que se veía. Había robado una rápida mirada ocasional al espejo de su habitación mientras tenía sexo con otros hombres, pero esto era mucho más caliente. Sakura gimió, alzando su mano y pasando los dedos por su pelo oscuro mientras él arremolinaba su lengua una y otra vez alrededor del pequeño y rígido pico. Si bien lo que estaba haciendo se sentía maravilloso, también era suficiente para conducirla a la demencia y no estaba muy segura de sentirse aliviada o consternada cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza. Antes de poder decidirlo, él se inclinó nuevamente para tomar el otro pezón con su boca y prodigarle la misma atención, volviéndola loca otra vez.

Cuando finalmente terminó el festín con sus pechos, besó, de manera lenta y pausada, su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo. Él hizo pequeños círculos perezosos alrededor de la hendidura con su lengua antes de sumergirla en su interior. Nunca antes tuvo a un hombre haciéndole eso, pero ante el estremecimiento de placer que la recorrió, ella decidió que podría haber descubierto toda una nueva zona erógena. Sin embargo, Sakura se olvidó completamente todo lo relacionado con su ombligo cuando Sasuke fue descendiendo. Su respiración se aceleró mientras él se acercaba más y más a la unión de sus muslos. Algo le dijo que sabía exactamente cómo practicarle el sexo oral a una mujer. Y si su lengua se sentía la mitad de bien en su coño como en sus senos, entonces ella iba a tener un orgasmo alucinante. Tomando su culo con las manos, Sasuke alzó los ojos para sostener la mirada por un largo instante, antes de inclinarse para pasar lentamente su lengua a lo largo de los resbaladizos pliegues de su sexo. Sakura gimió, automáticamente echando un vistazo al monitor otra vez. Ver el cabello oscuro de Sasuke enterrado en sus piernas, foto tras foto, hizo que el acto del sexo oral fuera incluso más erótico y no podría haber quitado los ojos de la pantalla incluso si lo intentaba.

Sasuke no lamió su clítoris de inmediato, sino que enfocó su atención en los labios de su centro, provocando, pasando su lengua primero por un lado y luego por el otro, hasta que ella estuvo tan excitada, que estuvo segura que iba a explotar en el momento en que finalmente lamiera su clítoris. Se preguntaba si él iba a sentir misericordia por ella en algún momento, cuando puso su cálida boca en la pequeña protuberancia regordeta. Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Como para volverla aún más loca, él sacudió su clítoris con rápidas y leves caricias, antes de hacer lentos y deliberados círculos a su alrededor. Ella se arqueó en su contra, sus dedos hallando el camino hacia su pelo nuevamente mientras comenzaba a rotar sus caderas.

"Oh Dios," suspiró. "Justo así. No te detengas."

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido y se aferró aún más a las mejillas de su culo, su lengua se movía firmemente mientras continuaba lamiendo su clítoris. Mantuvo un ritmo lento y calmado, elevándola más y más alto con cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando el orgasmo finalmente la golpeó, comenzó justo en el centro de su clítoris, para luego se extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta dejarla temblando por completo. Sakura intentó mantener sus ojos fijos en le monitor mientras se corría, pero eso rápidamente se volvió imposible cuando empezó a retorcerse bajo su implacable lengua. Renunciando a la pantalla, ella cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se rindió ante el placer mientras Sasuke la envolvió en un arrebatador clímax tras otro hasta dejarla completamente mareada. Se sentía tan bien, que no quiso detenerlo.

Pero en algún momento las sensaciones se hicieron demasiado intensas y ella apretó el agarre de su cabello, instándolo a levantarse. Aunque dejó de lamerla, no levantó su cabeza. En cambio, él recorrió el interior de su tembloroso muslo con tiernos besos, luego el otro, antes de mirar en su dirección. Ella lo observó a través de sus pestañas a medio cerrar. Había estado con tipos que eran buenos para lamer vaginas, pero ese tuvo que ser el mejor sexo oral de su vida. Él era un artista con su lengua. A pesar que su clítoris estaba satisfecho, sin embargo, su concha aún se hallaba adolorida por la necesidad que casi bordeaba la desesperación. Y sólo una cosa iba a satisfacer su anhelo.

"Te necesito dentro de mí," le rogó.

Sasuke no contestó, sino que simplemente se levantó y abrió su cinturón, desabrochando luego sus vaqueros. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba mientras esperaba a que se desvistiera. Con un torso tan increíble como el suyo, el resto de su cuerpo tenía que ser igual de asombroso, estaba segura. Cuando finalmente se bajó los vaqueros para revelar sus largas y musculosas piernas, le encantó descubrir que tenía razón. Pero tan fascinada como lo estaba con sus piernas bien tonificadas, fue el considerable bulto en la parte delantera de los boxer lo que captó su atención, y se quedó sin aliento cuando su duro pene por fin apareció.

Estaba mucho mejor dotado que cualquier otro tipo con el que había estado antes, y mientras lo observaba ponerse un condón que tomó del bolsillo de sus pantalones, sólo pudo imaginarse cuan glorioso iba a sentirse dentro de ella. Su centro latió con anticipación. Iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

Se le ocurrió entonces a Sakura que probablemente debería elogiar su cuerpo como él lo había hecho con el suyo, pero antes de poder abrir su boca, Sasuke ya se encontraba junto a ella en el suelo. Obviamente no quería perder más tiempo. Eso estaba bien por ella. Habría tiempo para halagos más tarde.

Apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, él se posicionó entre sus muslos, luego inclinó la cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la cabeza de su verga presionándose contra su entrada. Esperaba que la penetrara de inmediato, pero, en cambio, se deslizó provocativamente hacia arriba y abajo recorriendo los suaves labios exteriores. Ella gimió contra su boca otra vez, impaciente por tenerlo dentro. Sasuke debió interpretar lo que quería, porque reposicionó la cabeza de su eje contra la apertura de su sexo y lentamente se acomodó en su interior.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento mientras la penetraba. Su polla la llenaba de manera tan perfecta y completa que era como si él estuviera hecho para ella. Por encima de ella, Sasuke gimió con voz ronca. "Dios, estás tan apretada."

Sakura lo envolvió con sus piernas, llevándolo aún más profundo. "Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?"

Él hizo un sonido que fue entre risa y gemido. "Eso es algo muy bueno."

"Entonces fóllame," le ordenó suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó ante su propio descaro. Normalmente no hablaba sucio en la cama, pero el posar desnuda para las fotos, había sacado a relucir su chica mala interior. Aunque a Sasuke no pareció importarle. De hecho, por la sonrisa que tiraba de la esquina de su boca cuando comenzó a mover las caderas, ella sospechó que a él probablemente le gustó.

Él la embistió lentamente, deslizándose fuera hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene estaba en su sexo, luego se enterró profundo en su interior otra vez hasta que tocó su centro. Ella apretó sus piernas más fuerte a su alrededor, jalándolo hacia dentro tanto como pudo, jadeó cuando su eje estiro su centro aún más. Sasuke bajó la cabeza y enterró el rostro en su cuello, besando la piel sensible de ese lugar mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera. Sakura estaba tan cerca de correrse, que no le habría importado si él aceleraba el ritmo en ese momento. Trató de instarlo a ir más rápido acercándolo con sus talones descalzos, pero se rehusó a obedecer. En cambio, continuó con su ritmo lento y constante, manteniéndola al borde del orgasmo.

Ella se preguntó si él sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, pero por la mirada en sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que disfrutaba volviéndola loca. Entonces, justo cuando creyó que enloquecería de placer, él se retiró y se sentó sobre sus talones.

"Quiero que me montes," dijo con voz ronca, tomando su mano e instándola a levantarse.

Mientras Sasuke rodó sobre su espalda, Sakura se colocó obedientemente a horcajadas entre sus caderas y con cuidado se sentó sobre su pene. Contuvo el aliento cuando llenó su centroo por completo una vez más, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo en su interior. Él seguramente quiso cambiar de posición porque se encontraba tan cerca de correrse como ella. Inclinándose hacia delante, puso sus manos en su torso y lentamente comenzó a montarlo, subiendo y bajando. El movimiento condujo a su eje profundamente dentro de ella con cada embiste y gimió de placer. Había planeado ir lento y suave, provocándolo como lo había hecho con ella, pero él la agarró del culo con ambas manos, haciendo que se moviera más rápido. Dios, era tan excitante cuando un hombre se hacía cargo de ese modo durante el sexo.

Recordando de forma abrupta la cámara, lanzó una mirada hacia el monitor y observó con asombro cuán increíblemente caliente lucían los dos juntos. La cámara los había capturado justo cuando ella iba a tomarlo en su interior de nuevo, con su verga a punto de sumergirse en su concha y sus fuertes manos afirmando sus nalgas. Se volvió hacia Sasuke para ver que éste tenía una sonrisa tirando de su boca. "Caliente, ¿ah?"

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Muy caliente."

Reclinándose hacia delante, deslizó las manos por su cabello y lo besó.

Él gimió en contra de su boca y apretó el agarre de su culo, moviéndola arriba y abajo mientras bombeaba sus caderas. El movimiento acompasado envió a su eje más y más profundo con cada embiste. Con él haciéndose cargo del ritmo, todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue entregarse al placer y disfrutar del viaje.

"Más rápido," exigió Sakura en contra de su boca. "¡Fóllame más rápido!"

Sasuke obedeció, empujando dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que seguramente habría brincado fuera de él si no la hubiera tenido bien afirmada. Su sexo se contrajo alrededor de su polla, indicando el inminente orgasmo, y arrastró su boca lejos de Sasuke.

"Oh sí, justo así," lo instó. "No te detengas. ¡Por favor, no te detengas!"

"No lo haré," le prometió, con su profunda y ronca voz en el oído mientras bombeaba de su interior. "Córrete para mí, nena. Córrete para mí."

Esas palabras fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviar a Sakura sobre el borde. Aferrándose a sus hombros, ella dejó salir un grito de éxtasis lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la ciudad de Seattle lo escuchara. Sasuke hizo un sonido propio, gimiendo profundamente por su garganta mientras alcanzaba su propio clímax. Cuando su orgasmo finalmente cedió, se deslizó fuera de él y colapsó sobre su pecho, jadeando en busca de aire. "Eso fue asombroso."

Él pasó su brazo por sobre su cintura, abrazándola. "Sí, lo fue."

Ellos yacieron ahí en silencio por un momento, los latidos de Sasuke sincronizados con los de ella mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. A lo lejos, Sakura pudo oír los clicks que emitía la cámara. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de las fotos triple X, pero frunció el ceño cuando se preguntó si era algo de lo que Sasuke hacía un hábito. Mientras no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, no pudo contener su curiosidad. Alzó la cabeza de su hombro considerándolo con cuidado. "Así que, ¿te acuestas con todas las mujeres a las que fotografías?"

"Eres la primera."

¿Qué más había esperado que dijera? Aún así, las palabras la complacieron y sonrió. "Buena respuesta."

Él levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello y alejarlo de su rostro. "Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Nunca he querido hacer algo como eso con ninguna otra mujer a la que he fotografiado."

Había una sinceridad en sus ojos oscuros que hizo que Sakura le creyera y volvió a acurrucarse sobre él. No pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Eso hacía que lo que acababan de compartir fuera incluso más especial.

Mientras yacía con la cabeza sobre su torso, disfrutando la calidez de ese pensamiento, Sakura miró hacia abajo y se percató que Sasuke se había quitado el condón. ¿Cuándo diablos lo había hecho? Mientras pensaba en ello, también notó que su pene comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez.

Sonriendo, pasó los dedos a lo largo de la base de su eje hasta la punta. "Parece que alguien está listo para la segunda ronda."

Él rió entre dientes. "Siempre."

Ella se incline para darle un beso en la boca. "Mmm, me gusta eso en un hombre."

Afirmándose sobre sus rodillas, Sakura trazó besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y bajó hasta su cuello. Luego descendió, explorando los esculpidos contornos de su torso y abdominales con sus labios y lengua, hasta que llegó a su longitud. Ella iba a tomarlo tan duro como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Envolviendo una mano alrededor de la base, rodó la lengua sobre la cabeza para lamer el reluciente líquido preseminal de la punta. Era dulce y almizclado, y Sakura dejó salir un pequeño gemido de apreciación cuando el sabor llenó su boca. Levantó la otra mano y ahuecó las bolas en su palma. A pesar de haberse corrido hacía sólo un momento, se hallaban pesadas por la excitación y gentilmente las masajeó mientras pasaba la lengua arriba y abajo de la longitud de su eje. Recordando cómo la provocó cuando él le dio sexo oral, decidió que dar vuelta un poco la situación sería lo justo. Así que, en vez de tomarlo en su boca de inmediato, ella cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza y succionó gentilmente.

Sasuke inhaló profundamente en lo que ella estaba segura que era anticipación, pero sólo continuó rodando su lengua una y otra vez en la punta hasta que él dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. Decidiendo que ya lo había torturado bastante, cerró sus labios sobre su pene y lo tomó por completo dentro de su boca. Por sobre ella, Sasuke gruñó otra vez, aunque ahora con obvia aprobación, y Sakura casi sonrió cuando lentamente movió su boca arriba y abajo de su longitud.

"Maldita sea, eres buena en eso," dijo, con voz ronca por el deseo.

Esta vez, Sakura sí sonrió mientras trazó un camino por su pene con su lengua. Cuando ella llegó hasta la punta, arremolinó su lengua sobre la cabeza antes de tomarlo hondamente con su boca de nuevo. Luego se lo llevó más profundo y succionó. Sasuke contuvo el aliento y deslizó una mano por su cabello, levantándole la cabeza. "Si continúas así, voy a correrme en esa linda boquita tuya. Y a pesar de que eso no sería malo, justo ahora, necesito estar dentro de ti otra vez."

Si bien la idea de hacer que se corriera en su boca hizo que Sakura se estremeciera con anticipación, decidió que lo quería dentro de su centro tanto como él quería estar ahí. La acercó y besó fuerte y duro en la boca. "Ponte de manos y rodillas frente a la cámara."

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió, con su vagina contrayéndose. Amaba cuando un hombre la tomaba por detrás. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que iban a lucir espectaculares en esas fotografías.

Mientras Sasuke hurgaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros buscando otro condón, ella lanzó una mirada al monitor y vio que la cámara había capturado su beso. Maldita sea, lucían ardientes juntos. Detrás de ella, Sasuke la agarró por las caderas y Sakura quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió jugar en la entrada de su entrepierna con la cabeza de su pene. La urgencia de tenerlo en su interior era imposible de resistir. Cuando comenzó a penetrarla, ella intentó empujar hacia atrás, pero él la mantuvo en su lugar y se introdujo en su centro centímetro a glorioso centímetro. Una vez que finalmente se hallaba tan profundo como podía, se mantuvo allí, llenándola completamente.

Sasuke se sentía tan perfecto en su interior que Sakura pensó que realmente se podría correr por el extremo placer de su unión. Pero entonces él hizo algo que llevó ese placer a otro nivel. Se sentó sobre sus talones, instándola a que se sentara en su regazo. Esa posición empujó su pene más profundo y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se inclinó en contra de su torso.

"¿Eso se siente bien?" preguntó, con su boca rozando su oído mientras ahuecaba sus pechos.

"Mmm… mmmm," suspiró, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Él presionó sus labios en la curva de su cuello. "¿Qué hay de esto?"

"Dios, ¡sí!"

Le dio a sus pezones un pequeño apretón, haciéndola saltar. "Eso es.

Monta mi pene."

Sakura puso una mano en cada uno de sus musculosos muslos y lentamente comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo.

"Justo así," él murmuró en su oído. "Lento y suave."

Ella obedeció, ondulando sus caderas con lentitud. Él se sentía tan bien en su interior que era difícil mantener un ritmo pausado, y se alegró cuando la distrajo al susurrarle otra vez.

"Mira el monitor." Ante la mención, volvió su atención a la pantalla. La cámara los había captado cuando Sasuke ahuecaba sus pechos y ella inclinada hacia tras en su contra, con sus labios abiertos, sus ojos entrecerrados, y una expresión de pura lujuria en su rostro. "Eres muy fotogénica," dijo él suavemente.

Ella le sonrió por sobre el hombro mientras bajaba sobre su hombría de nuevo. "Tú también."

Sasuke gruño una respuesta, murmurando algo que ella no pudo entender mientras se aferraba a sus caderas y la instaba a inclinarse hacia delante sobre sus manos y rodillas. Apretando su agarre, él comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera con una fiereza que la dejó sin respiración. Sakura alzó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el monitor. La posición lucía incluso más primitiva en la pantalla y estaba fascinada por la imagen. Detrás de ella, los hombros y torso de Sasuke ondulaban y flexionaban frente a la cámara, la iluminación que él había preparado para la sesión fotográfica acentuaba sus magníficamente cincelados músculos mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera.

"¡Más duro!" ella demandó, apoyando sus manos en el suave material que cubría la tarima y empujaba hacia atrás. Él obedeció, hundiéndose tan profundo con cada embestida que estaba segura que se desmayaría por cuan maravilloso se sentía. Cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella un momento después, no perdió la conciencia como pensó que pasaría. En cambio, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó una y otra vez cuando la marea la placer la llevó lejos. Sakura se hallaba tan perdida en su propio clímax que apenas fue consiente de Sasuke corriéndose junto con ella hasta que se enterró a sí mismo en su centro con un movimiento suave y un fuerte gemido de satisfacción.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Sakura pudiera recuperar el aliento y cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, fue para jadear cuando Sasuke se deslizó fuera de ella. No estaba segura de cómo era posible, pero ese orgasmo había sido incluso mejor que los anteriores. Sasuke tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño tirón, jalándola en contra de su pecho mientras él yacía sobre su espalda en el suelo. Sakura se arrimó más cerca y dejó salir un suspiro.

"Eso fue fuera de serie," dijo ella suavemente.

Él pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo de su brazo que tenía apoyado en contra de su torso. "Me alegra de que te gustara. Yo también lo creo, por cierto."

Sakura sonrió. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido que ella terminaría haciendo el amor con su fotógrafo? Y pensar que casi se acobarda acerca de venir esta noche y ser fotografiada para el calendario a beneficio. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar que Katsuyu aún esperaba por ella en la sala y ahogó un gemido. Mientras que habría preferido quedarse justo ahí durante toda la noche, realmente necesitaba ir a ver cómo se encontraba su preciosa cachorra. Se reincorporó a regañadientes sobre su codo.

"Debería vestirme e ir a ver qué es lo que Katsuyu está haciendo. Ella podría estar tratando de comerse las plantas de allá fuera."

Sasuke arrugó la frente. "Maldita sea, estaba tan callada, que olvidé que se encontraba aquí."

Sakura rió. "Yo también."

"Bueno, mientras vas a comprobar cómo está, transferiré las fotos de la cámara para que podamos echar un vistazo. ¿Suena bien?"

Su pulso dio un vuelco ante la idea de mirar esas atrevidas fotografías con él y sonrió. "Suena genial."

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y la jaló para un largo y lento beso antes de ayudarla a levantarse. Mientras se vestían, ella no pudo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro para observar el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke una vez más. Dios mío, él era espléndido." Ahogando un gemido, ató el cinturón de la bata alrededor de su cintura, luego pasó una mano por su pelo despeinado y se apresuró hacia la sala para ver qué estaba haciendo Katsuyu. La perra estaba en el suelo junto al sofá, profundamente dormida con su cabeza sobre sus patas, pero ante el sonido que Sakura hizo al entrar, levantó su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada somnolienta.

"Está bien, muchacha," dijo Sakura, agachándose para darle un cariñoso masaje en la cabeza. "Puedes regresar al estudio ahora."

Katsuyu movió la cola, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. En cambio, ella puso su cabeza de regreso a sus patas y volvió a dormir. Sakura rió. "O puedes quedarte aquí y dormir mientras me cambio de ropa, perezosa." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura se levantó y regresó al estudio.

Sasuke ya se hallaba vestido y había sacado la cámara del trípode para conectarla al ordenador. Él la miró. "¿Está bien Katsuyu?"

"Ella está bien. Duerme."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Tendré las fotos listas en un minuto."

"Genial. Voy a cambiarme y regresaré."

Apresurándose hacia el cuarto de baño, se quitó la bata y la metió en su bolso, luego se colocó los vaqueros y camiseta rápidamente. Ella se observó en el espejo y sonrió. Maldita fuera si no lucía como si acabara de ser total y absolutamente follada. Se veía muy bien en ella. Lanzando su bolso sobre el hombro, regresó al estudio, sintiéndose más sexy de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en su vida.

"Las fotos de ti y Katsuyu salieron estupendas," dijo Sasuke mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

Ansiosa de verlas por sí misma, Sakura se acercó furtivamente a su lado. Mientras las estudiaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sasuke tenía razón.

Realmente lucían bien.

"¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cuál quieres usar para el calendario?" le preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio pensativamente por un momento, luego apuntó una donde ella estaba arrodillada junto a Katsuyu con sus brazos alrededor de la perra y su escote a la vista. "Esta."

"Buena elección. Esa es mi favorita también." Él sonrió. "Al menos entre las fotos de ti y Katsuyu."

Ella alzó la cabeza. "Miraste las otras."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Les eché un vistazo."

"Déjame verlas también."

Él rió y se acercó al computador. Un momento después, apareció un nuevo conjunto de imágenes en la pantalla. Dios, había un montón de esas. El ordenador las mostraba en el orden en que fueron tomadas y Sakura lentamente dejó que su mirada vagara de una foto a la siguiente, asombrada por cuan sexy se veía, desde ir completamente vestida a totalmente desnuda.

"Así que, ¿qué te parecen?" preguntó Sasuke.

Ella sonrió. "Creo que eres un excelente fotógrafo."

Él rió entre dientes. "Eres sólo tú, nena. Yo sólo tomé las fotografías."

Ella se sonrojó. "¿Puedo ver el resto?"

Él se inclinó para hacer clic otra vez y las fotos de ella y Sasuke haciendo el amor aparecieron en la pantalla. Éstas eran incluso más impresionantes que las otras, y todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlas con asombro. Aunque eran extremadamente eróticas, gracias a las seductoras sombras que la luz creaba, también eran sexys y elegantes al mismo tiempo. Como verdaderas obras de arte.

"¿Te gustan?" le preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. "Me encantan. Son hermosas."

"Al igual que tú," dijo, besándola dulcemente en la boca. Cuando levantó su cabeza un momento después, se inclinó sobre el ordenador, luego sacó la tarjeta de memoria del lector y se la tendió a ella. "Por mucho que me guste la idea de quedarme con las fotos, no quiero que estés preocupada acerca de que terminen por todo el Internet, así que será mejor que te las lleves contigo."

Sakura frunció el ceño en confusión mientras tomaba la tarjeta de memoria. Había estado tan atrapada en el momento que ni siquiera había pensado en pedirle las fotografías. "¿Qué hay de las fotos para el calendario?"

"Las guardé en el disco duro, pero sólo las tuyas con Katsuyu."

"Oh." Ella miró la tarjeta de memoria por un momento, luego le dirigió una mirada burlona. "¿Y no estás preocupado de que pueda publicar tus fotos en el Internet?"

"En realidad no." le dio un guiño. "Soy un muy buen juez de carácter y no creo que seas ese tipo de persona."

Ella rió. "Tienes razón. Las protegeré con mi vida."

Sakura tomó su tiempo deslizando la tarjeta de memoria en su bolso mientras se preguntaba cómo sacar el tema de contactarse con Sasuke de nuevo. No sólo para tener sexo. Aunque definitivamente no le importaría repetir la actuación de esta noche, a ella le gustaría ir en una cita un poco más convencional, sólo para ver si estaba en lo cierto acerca de la conexión que había sentido con él.

Sasuke acercó su mano para alejarle el cabello del rostro. "¿Sabes? Llevo a Bob al parque que está en la Cuarta Avenida todos los sábados por la tarde. Me preguntaba si tú y Katsuyu querrían ir con nosotros esta semana. Luego de que los perros nos dejen agotados, podemos salir a cenar, entonces tal vez podamos ir a ver una película o algo así."

Ella sonrió. No sólo era pecaminosamente atractivo y muy bueno en la cama, pero aparentemente podía leer la mente también. "Me encantaría."

"Genial." Dio un paso más cerca. "Por cierto, esa tarjeta de memoria puede almacenar muchas más fotos."

Su pulso se aceleró. "¿En serio?"

"Muchas más."

Sakura lo observó por debajo de sus pestañas y le dio una sonrisa sexy.

"Entonces, ¿vas a traer tu cámara a nuestra cita?"

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el cabello y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Cuenta con ello," le prometió, con su boca cerrándose sobre la suya.

Fin

N/A: Espero que les haya agradado la adaptación :-D Y por si las moscas… Si, le puse Katsuyu a la perra de Saku porque el nombre original no me agradó y Bob, lo dejé como el original porque sonó bien. Comentar es agradecer ^^


End file.
